This invention relates to the construction of fuel cells in general and, in particular, to a new and useful fuel cell and method of making a fuel cell which comprises a matrix layer of an electrolyte in a material chemically and physically absorbing the electrolyte with a porous anode electrode and a porous cathode electrode arranged at respective sides of the matrix layer and, wherein, electrolyte comprises polyphosphoric acid and, wherein, at least one of the electrodes comprises an additional electrolyte carrier.